69
by Redrum
Summary: ONESHOT: Severus and Harry try something new.


69

"Would you please stop using your blasted teeth! I am attached to that you know!"

"I can't help it," Harry whined, words muffled around the object in his mouth.

"Considering you're the one that insisted we try this, I had presumed it would be without teeth, like we'd practiced, and you'd actually attempt to pleasure me simultaneously, since that is the whole goal of this position."

"I can't help but jerk when you keep doing that thing with your tongue."

"'Thing with my tongue'? Really, Potter, it's a basic oral technique," Severus replied snidely.

"Yes, well, it still feels damn good." Harry let the organ fall from his lips with a wet sucking sound.

"Perhaps because you're eighteen, anything is enough to make you feel 'damn good'."

"You mock my age now, but you sang a different tune earlier." Harry grinned widely, watching the member in front of him twitch with interest when his breath ghosted over the tip.

"Considering you had your unmentionables inserted into certain orifices, I don't think I 'sang' at all."

"Technicalities," Harry muttered, before wrapping his lips around Severus' 'unmentionable', humming in pleasure when his lover went back to his own task. Once again, a tongue stroked along his tip while a finger pressed up against the skin behind his balls.

"Blasted oaf!" Severus groaned, losing his grip on the member that now poked his cheek, leaving a wet trail on the sallow skin. "Cover your teeth, Potter! With all that experience you've earned lately, one would think you'd know that already!"

"I thought we agreed on no surnames in bed," Harry pouted, looking around Severus' thigh to meet the scathing gaze.

"That was when you weren't sinking your teeth into my sensitive bits," Severus snapped.

"'Sensitive bits?' 'Unmentionables?' Do you ever call it be its name?"

Severus scowled. "Just get on with it already, Potter."

"You make it sound like a chore," Harry pouted further before returning to his task. Since Severus was otherwise... turned away, he didn't see the wicked grin spread across Harry's lips before the young man switched 'tasks.'

Severus started in surprise. "What are you sticking into me? It better not be another one of your strange toys."

"I figured this way I wouldn't bite into your 'sensitive bits,'" Harry said with a grin, before putting his tongue to better use.

"Oh, fuck..." Severus groaned loudly. Harry felt a swell of pride deep within his chest at being able to finally make Severus lose his composure in bed. Really, the man used too many big words for someone with his cock in someone else's mouth, teeth or no teeth.

"Mmm..." Severus continued his groaning before he eventually went back to pleasuring Harry, pausing now and again to catch his breath when Harry stuck a finger or two inside him to stroke his prostate.

"We have to do that again," Harry said with a grin, flopping back on the bed, arms and legs akimbo.

Severus groaned in a completely different tone as he massaged his back with his fingers. Giving it up as a hopeless case, he settled down beside Harry, curling up around the smaller frame, even as his back spasmed. Harry began gently massaging the twitching muscles with the hand curled underneath the pale frame.

"We shan't be doing this any time soon, Potter." A pause. "I would prefer next time to not have to focus on anything."

Harry grinned into the mop of lank hair. "Next time it is."

They were silent for a long while, basking in the afterglow of a wonderful orgasm and a new position.

Harry suddenly snickered. Severus looked up at him, dark eyes narrowed suspiciously. "Looks like your 'vast experience' doesn't cover everything."

"Do shut up, Potter," Severus grumbled, letting his head fall back on Harry's shoulder with a barely audible thump.

"Nice comeback, Sev. I think you're still basking."

"And you're doing a fine job of ruining the moment, brat."

Harry wrapped his arms around the taller frame, squeezing contently. "We'll have plenty more moments in the future, Severus."

"...Indeed." The deep voice sounded oddly pleased despite the indifferent answer. Harry smiled softly and let his eyes close. He pressed a kiss to the sweaty forehead before letting his head rest against the plump, still somewhat unfamiliar, pillows.

End-


End file.
